


Daddy Issues

by lostinmymindforever



Series: John/Henry Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Top Henry Winchester, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Winchester shows up a lot earlier. Let's just say that John has issues concerning the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s summer and John is between hunts, giving him some much needed time with his boys. The three of them are staying in this old farmhouse, the boys loving the chance to run around and play, loving the chance to spend time with their father.

It breaks his heart, knowing that all too soon he’ll be leaving again on another hunt, packing up the boys to take them somewhere safe, taking away this taste of normality from them.

He’s sitting on the back porch, watching as Sam and Dean chase each other in the field behind the house, wishing things were different, a sense of loneliness creeping up inside of him. It comes and goes, but at times like this, when he watches his boys getting a chance to be kids, it becomes more intense.

John’s not sure what makes him go inside, but as soon as he does he knows something is wrong. He hears a noise from the spare bedroom and grabs his gun, slowly making his way towards the door. When it opens he lets out a startled gasp, staring at the man who had just appeared.

A memory pops into John’s head of the face of the man in front of him, and he knows this has to be some sort of trick.

He raises his gun, pointing it at the man, and bites out, “What the fuck are you?”

The man gives him a nervous look, before speaking, “I need to find John Winchester.”

“Again, who or what are you?” John asks, flicking off the safety of the gun.

“My name is Henry Winchester. Now can you help me find him or not.”

“Bullshit. There is no fucking way you are Henry Winchester,” John grits out, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. “Tell me the fucking truth or I will end you.”

“I’m telling the truth. My name is Henry Winchester. Now can you help me find John or not?”

“Dad, who is that?” 

John swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him, “Go get your brother Sammy, then go to your room and stay there until I come and get you.”

John heard Sam run out towards the back door, calling for Dean. All too soon he heard Sam start running up the stairs and felt Dean come up behind him.

“Dean, go get the handcuffs and rope, then when I tell you to, go up by Sammy and stay put until I come and get you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said, giving his father a wary look.

“I’ll be out of your way as soon as you tell me where John is,” the man, Henry as he was calling himself, said.

“Listen, I don’t know what you are or what your game is, but you can drop the act. There is no way you can be Henry Winchester. You’re too young, and he’s either dead or an old man by now.”

“What year is it?”

“Okay, I’ll bite. It’s 1991,” John said, glaring at the man. 

Before the man could reply, Dean was back, and John moved until the three of them were in the living room. Dean helped him get the man tied up before John sent him up by Sam. 

“Henry Winchester disappeared in 1958. So there is no fucking way you could be him,” John said, anger coursing through him. He was pissed, with good reason. Whoever or whatever was sitting in front of him was claiming to be the father that disappeared when he was 4.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, I had to escape the demon Abbadon.”

“Bullshit. You are not Henry Winchester. There is no way you could be my,” John trailed off.

“My wallet is in my back pocket. Look at it, you can see my driver’s license.”

John moved behind the man, grabbing the wallet and began going through it. His license did read Henry Winchester, and John took a shaky breath when a photo fell out, one of himself and his father, one taken a month before his dad walked out on him.

“This can’t be real, you abandoned us, abandoned me. How the hell are you here, now?”

“You’re John, aren’t you? You’re my son, all grown up.”

“How do you know about demons?” John said between clenched teeth, still trying to fight the truth that was right in front of him.

“I’m a member of The Men Of Letters. Surely you know about that?”

John shook his head. “I didn’t find out about any of this shit until a demon killed my wife when my youngest was 6 months old. That was almost 8 years ago.”

“You were supposed to join the order, like I did, like my father did, like most of our family as far back as I know did.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t. I’ve never heard of these Men Of Letters until just now.”

“How do you know about demons then?”

“I’m a hunter. Everything I know about this shit I’ve learned on my own. I had to, I have to get rid of the bastard who killed Mary.”

Henry looked like he’d been slapped, closing his eyes as a wave of regret washed over him. “This wasn’t what I wanted for you, John.”

“It’s too late for that. This is my life now.”

“It doesn’t have to be. We can stop the demon and I can go back. You can be raised the way you are supposed to be.”

“And what? Change the past? Risk my boys never being born? I’m supposed to allow that to happen? I grew up without you, and going back in time isn’t gonna change that. But if you are... if you want to be part of my life, you stay here after we deal with the demon, you stay here and be part of my life now.”

Henry nodded, as much as he wanted to go back and fix things he couldn’t bare to think how bad he might screw up history if he went back. John had grown up without him, he wasn’t the 4 year old that Henry had tucked into bed, but a grown man, a man older than Henry was with two sons.

“So Dean and Sam?”

“We named them after Mary’s parents. They passed away shortly before Mary and I got married and we decided to honor them with those names.” John gave a sad little smile. He missed Mary something fierce, and would do whatever he could to protect his boys. “They’re good kids. Dean knows about, well about what I do, Sam doesn’t, not yet at least. I’ve been trying to protect him from this.”

He began pacing, anger and sadness waring within him. The father he had thought had abandoned him was sitting in front of him, tied to a chair, looking exactly as he had when they had last seen each other. The same father who had apparently known about the supernatural, the same father who had told him that he should have been raised to know about this. 

“I should have known sooner, maybe I could have saved her, could have stopped the demon from killing her.”

“You can’t blame yourself, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.”

“How can you be sure? If I’d known...”

“If I had known what was going to happen when I left home tonight I wouldn’t have gone, I wouldn’t have left you, John. Do you think I wanted you to grow up without me?”

John shook his head, pulling himself out of the spiral of depression and anger he was feeling, seeing the honest heartbreak on his father’s face. It was odd, seeing his father like this, younger than himself, and as angry at him he had been most of his life he still loved the man.

“If I untie you you’re not gonna run, are you?”

Henry shook his head, flexing his fingers as John undid the ropes and the cuffs, getting feeling back into his fingers. He noticed John’s journal sitting on the table and smiled, standing up and walking to it. He ran his fingers over the cover, giving a sad little smile.

“I ordered this right before this all happened. It’s good to see that it’s being used.”

“It showed up shortly after you disappeared. Was in a box of your things for years. When I started hunting, I needed something to keep my notes in, so I used it,” John ran a weary hand over his face, walking over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured himself a drink, downing it fast before pouring another for himself and one for Henry.

“We’ll deal with the demon, and then... then we’ll see what happens.” He looked up at the stairs, wondering just what he was going to tell the boys. Dean he could explain to as best as he could, but Sam? Sam didn’t have a clue about any of this sort of thing and he’d wanted to keep the boy innocent as long as possible.

“For now... until Sammy is told the truth about what’s going on, we have to figure out a story of what to tell them.”

“We could try the truth. I’m sure your son could handle it.”

“No, not yet. Sammy doesn’t need to know yet.” A thought hit him, one that had him worried. “What happens if you’re followed through?”

Henry shook his head, not sure how to answer that.

He watched as John walked to the phone, listening as John talked to someone named Bobby. 

“Bobby Singer will be out later tonight, he’s close enough that he can make it here quickly. The man is pretty well versed when it comes to demons, so the more help the better.”

Henry nodded, drinking the drink that John had given him, watching the concern on his son’s face. It was surreal seeing his son all grown up. Not only all grown up but older than himself, older and attractive in a way that Henry wished he didn’t notice. He closed his eyes, trying to will that thought from his mind, but his eyes kept drifting to John, watching him, appraising the man before him.

John could feel Henry’s eyes on him, and couldn’t understand why that was turning him on. He turned to face his father, noticing a small sliver of want in the man’s eyes, want and self-disgust. He didn’t know what motivated him to do what he did next, crossing the room and pulling Henry against him, threading his fingers into the other man’s hair as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Henry was shocked into stillness, not knowing what to do. He opened his mouth to protest but found himself with John’s tongue snaking against his, a moan forming in the back of his throat as the kiss intensified. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but he found himself unable to stop, unwilling to pull away. 

John felt Henry’s hands move to his hips, pulling him even closer as they kissed, and soon he began to back them to the spare bedroom, needing more than this simple kiss. 

Henry’s legs hit the end of the bed and he found himself on his back, John over him, the older man, his son for fucks sakes, bigger and stronger than him, pinning him lightly to the bed as they kissed hard, tongues battling for control. His cock was hard in his trousers and he groaned with pleasure when John’s free hand snaked down between them, cupping and caressing him, working at the zipper to free him from his pants.

“Gonna fuck you,” John growls, his voice rough in Henry’s ear, “gonna make you beg for it.”

Henry nods, licking his lips, not even sure he could say no if he wanted to, and he really doesn’t want to say no.

“Hmm, you want that, Daddy?” the last word is dripping with aggression and want, and it sends shivers down Henry’s spine. “Want your little boy all grown up to fuck you hard? To make you come unlike anyone else?”

“God yes, John, please,” Henry begs, letting out a whimper of loss when John pulls away.

“Get naked,” John orders, quickly undressing as he watches Henry do the same. He walks out of the room, coming back moments later with a bottle of oil from the kitchen. “This will have to do for now.”

John shoves Henry back down on the bed, pushing the other man’s legs apart. He knows this is wrong beyond anything he’s done before, but he can’t be bothered to care. Opening the bottle he pours some oil onto his fingers before recapping it, moving his hand between Henry’s spread legs.

“Fucking taking it like a slut,” he mutters as he works his fingers into Henry’s body roughly.

“Oh god,” Henry hissed out through clenched teeth. It hurt, but at the same time felt so damn good and he wanted more. “More.”

“Yeah, that’s right, Daddy is a good little slut, isn’t he. Wants it so fucking bad. Wants his baby boy to fuck him until he can’t sit properly,” John growled into Henry’s ear, his fingers twisting and scissoring, stretching Henry open. 

After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of oil once more. He poured some out on his hand, making sure to put the cap back on before he slicked his cock with it, moving between Henry’s legs. He cursed as he entered Henry’s body, not stopping until he was fully inside. Reaching between them with his slick hand he began to stroke Henry’s cock as he pounded into him.

“Fucking hell, so god damn tight. Never done this before, have you, Daddy?” he muttered in Henry’s ear.

“No, never, oh fuck,” he moaned, hands grasping at John’s shoulders as his son pounded into him hard and fast.

“Yeah, love it don’t you. Such a slut, goddamn, so fucking tight around me. Yeah, that’s it, gonna do this a lot, gonna show me how sorry you are for disappearing, aren’t you, Daddy?”

Henry bit his lip, nodding as John continued to thrust into him, harder and harder, the hand on his cock stroking him almost too hard. It hurt in the best way possible, and it wasn’t long until he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. “Gonna, oh god, I’m gonna,” he moaned.

John sucked at the side of Henry’s neck, his thrusts intensifying, “Good little bitch for me, aren’t you. Fuck, so damn good, come on, let go.” He bit down on Henry’s shoulder, causing the other man to shout. John continued stroking him until he came with a moan of John’s name, covering John’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

It was then John let himself let go, coming hard deep inside Henry’s body, sucking a mark onto his neck. He let himself begin to calm down, breathing hard, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. Slowly he pulled out, a part of him loving the little whimper that Henry made at the motion. 

John climbed out of bed, looking over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, “You stay there, I’ll be back soon.”

Henry lay on the bed, his thoughts going a mile a minute through his head. He knew they shouldn’t have done this, but at the same time he knew it would happen again and he wouldn’t stop it. He waited until John came back, still naked, carrying a pile of clothes and a wet wash cloth. Henry allowed John to clean him off before dressing in the clothes John gave him.

“For now until we can figure out how to explain it to Sam we’ll just say you’re someone I haven’t seen in a long time, so you showing up was a surprise.”

Henry nodded, licking his lips nervously. “And Dean? I’m pretty sure he overheard you saying my name.”

“Dean’ll keep his mouth shut. He’s a good boy.” John gave a small smile, “You go to the kitchen, I’ll go get the boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn this chapter, sorry folks

Sam’s less nervous about meeting Henry than Dean is, but then again he’s younger and innocent in a way Dean hasn’t been in years. John introduces him as Henry, no last name given, telling the boys that he’s someone from his past, from before he met their mother.

Dean watches Henry closely, standing in front of Sam, protecting him in case the man is a threat, but their dad seems to trust him, even if earlier he’d had him tied to a chair, glaring angrily at the man. Dean may be young, may only be 12, but he knows what a hickey looks like, and Henry is definitely sporting one on the side of his neck, one that wasn’t there before John sent Dean upstairs by Sammy.

Henry keeps watching the boys, and Dean doesn’t like the attention, but Sammy is all smiles and when John tells him it’s okay to come closer he moves from behind Dean to come and shake Henry’s hand. 

Dean keeps glaring at Henry, enough to the point John pulls him into the kitchen to talk to him.

“I don’t trust him, Dad,” Dean says, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I don’t see how you do. You had him tied to a chair less than 2 hours ago, and now you’re acting all buddy buddy with him.”

“Dean, it’s complicated. But I trust him, so you have to follow my lead.”

“He keeps looking at me and Sammy. I don’t like it. Just because you’re fucking him that doesn’t give him the right to look at us like that.”

John raised his eyebrow, giving Dean a questioning look. “What makes you think that I’m sleeping with him?”

Dean rolled his eyes, giving a look that said he thought John was being dumb. “I may only be 12 but I know a hickey when I see one. And he so didn’t have that when I went upstairs.”

John ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath. “He’s family, Dean. So whatever you think is going on...”

“Family? How? If he’s family we would have known who he is. Tell me the truth, Dad, who is he, really?”

“Remember how I told you my dad disappeared when I was a kid?” When Dean nodded he continued, “He didn’t just walk out on me like I thought. He knows about... the things we haven’t told Sammy about. Turns out he did a spell to escape a demon, ended up here, now.”

“He’s your dad?” Dean asked, still wary, but starting to relax a bit. “That’s why he keeps looking at us, isn’t it? Because we’re his grandsons.”

John nodded, hoping his son would believe him.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you fucked him.”

“Dean...” John gave a look that told his son he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Kinky bastard. Seriously, as long as he doesn’t go after me and Sammy I don’t care what you do.”

“It’s not like that, Dean. He never, never touched me inappropriately. I’m the one who started this, not him.” John ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “I know you don’t fully trust him, but I want you to try, when you get to know him you’ll find he’s a good guy. Can you do that for me, Dean? I lost a lot of time with him, and... I know it’s not right, what’s going on between us, but I need this, need him. I’m not asking you to understand, you don’t have to like it, but you gotta trust me.”

Dean nodded, turning to walk back into the living room. Sam was busy showing Henry, their grandfather for fucks sake, one of the awards he had gotten at their last school. It broke Dean’s heart to see Sam so innocent, knowing that it was only time before he learned the truth about their family. 

He was still wary of the man, still didn’t quite trust him, but for his father’s sake he’d try. Dean looked at his father, noticing the look on the man’s face, one that spoke of love and want and hurt, and Dean prayed that something, somehow things would work out.

\--

Castiel looked at his brother, curious to why he’d done what he had done.

“We needed to give them time, Cas. Sam and Dean will be better protected with their grandfather in their lives.”

“But to drag him to a point years earlier than he should have arrived? What good will that do?”

“They’ll have time to prepare to stop Abbadon, time to stop a lot of things.”

“Gabriel...” Cas stopped talking, realizing his brother was already gone.

\--

Bobby arrived less than an hour later, and right away he knew something was up with the man sitting next to John on the couch. If it wasn’t the close way they were sitting, the little looks Dean kept throwing his way would have been enough to tell Bobby that something wasn’t quite right about the whole situation.

“So who’s your friend, John?” Bobby asked, giving the other hunter a curious look.

“This is Henry. He and I go back.”

“How far back do the two of you go?”

“I knew him long before I ever met Mary. Though that’s really not that important.”

Bobby shook his head, looking at the man closely. He looked younger than John, and if Bobby was right he was younger than John had been when Mary died, so the fact that they “went back” made his stomach turn a bit.

“Dean, why don’t you and Sammy go outside for a bit, let the adults talk for a while.”

Dean nodded, giving another of his looks to his father and Henry before heading out the back door, Sam in tow.

“So who are you, really?” Bobby asked, not bothering with idle talk.

“Henry Winchester.”

Bobby gave a surprised little look at that, “And that makes you who to John?”

“He’s my father, Bobby. He was escaping a demon, ended up doing a spell that landed him here.”

Bobby still was a little wary of the whole situation, because as far as he knew, John hadn’t known about the supernatural until Mary was killed.

“John was 4 when I disappeared. I had been planning on telling him about everything when he was older. I am a member of The Men Of Letters.”

Bobby had heard whispers of the group, but as far as he knew they were all dead, wiped out in a massacre back in 1958. “That means you’re the only survivor. As far as I know they were all wiped out.”

“In 1958, the same night I disappeared. It was the night of my final initiation into the order, that’s when Abbadon struck. And as much as I wanted to go back, John talked me out of it. I’d only end up changing the past if I did so.”

“He wasn’t in my life back then, but I didn’t wanna risk doing something that might make it so I never met Mary, so that Sam and Dean were never born. As much as I would have liked to have my dad around back then, he’s here now, and he’s staying, Bobby.”

“And just what have you told the boys? I mean, when you called you sounded pissed off, and now?” he motioned at the two of them. “And now you’re acting like he’s your significant other.”

John gave a nervous little chuckle, and Henry had the grace to blush at that.

“You two are...” Bobby wasn’t sure how to say what was going through his mind.

John nodded, “Yeah. We are. Dean knows, he’s a smart kid, and fuck, I had to tell him the truth, he wouldn’t trust Henry otherwise.”

“And Sam?”

“All he knows is that I’m someone from John’s past.”

“You two are a pair of idjits, you know that? When that boy finds out the truth... I just hope to god you two know what you’re getting yourselves into. Because, and lord help me for thinking this, those boys are gonna end up more screwed up than they already are.”

“Bobby,” John’s voice held a hint of threat in it.

“They’re already too damn close as it is, and you two? That ain’t gonna help things when those boys get older. So you best be ready to deal with the fact that sometime down the road you might find them boys in a compromising position, and you won’t be able to say a damn thing against it.”

John stood up and walked to the window facing the backyard. The boys were roughhousing, Dean on the ground, Sammy straddling his stomach grinning down at him, and John knew that his friend was right. He’d always worried that the boys were too close, and now? If anything did happen between them he’d have no one to blame but himself.

\--

Gabriel watched from the distance, knowing the moment Castiel appeared next to him. Seeing his brother in Heaven had been one thing, seeing him on earth was another thing entirely.

“Nice vessel,” Gabriel said, nodding at Castiel.

“It’s young, but I won’t stay in him for long.”

Gabriel nodded, returning his attention to the Winchester boys. 

“Abbadon will come through, Gabriel, to the time Henry should have.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his dark haired brother, “Yeah, and by then they’ll have figured out how to stop that Hell Bitch. Trust me, Baby Brother, when have any of my plans gone wrong.”

Castiel wanted to reply to that, but Gabriel was already gone. He just hoped that Gabriel was right. With a put out sigh Castiel returned to Jimmy Novak’s house, wiping the young man’s memory of him before leaving his body. He knew he’d end up using him again sometime down the line.

\--

It was late and Bobby ended up taking John’s bed, while John stayed downstairs in the spare bedroom with Henry.

Making sure that Bobby was asleep Dean crossed the hall to Sam’s room, slipping inside. his brother was still awake, reading a book in bed when Dean came in.

“Is Henry Dad’s boyfriend?” Sam asked, giving Dean a curious look.

“It’s complicated, Sammy.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Dean.”

“Yeah, I think so. But that’s their business, okay, Sammy? Don’t be asking too many questions about it.”

“Still seems odd that he never mentioned him before.”

“Sammy.”

“Not like he tells me anything,” Sam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away.

“He’s trying to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? Dean, come on, tell me, you know, don’t you?”

Dean wanted to slap himself for opening his big mouth. “Sam, forget I said that. Please?”

Sam shook his head, “No. Dean I can’t, I need to know. Is it why we move around so much? Is it why Dad has all of his weapons?”

Dean closed his eyes tight, “You don’t wanna know, Sammy. Please.”

“Does Bobby know?”

“Sammy, come on, please don’t do this.”

Sam had tears in his eyes and Dean hated to see his brother cry. He hated how helpless he felt, how all he wanted to do was protect his Sammy, to let him keep his innocence. Sam had curled up on his side and Dean wrapped himself around him, sighing, “Monsters are real, Sammy. And Dad, Dad and Bobby, their heroes, they stop them.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dean. I may be a kid but I’m not an idiot.”

“I’m telling the truth. Monsters are very real. And I wanted to never have to tell you, wanted to keep you safe, protected. You’re my little brother and it’s my job to take care of you, Sammy.”

Sam must have heard something in his brother’s voice that made him believe him. He took a deep, shaky breath, turning to face Dean. “You’re not lying.”

Dean shook his head. “And Dad, Dad kept it from you to protect you. He’s gonna be so mad that I told you, you weren’t supposed to find out like this. You weren’t supposed to find out yet.”

Sam rested his head on Dean’s chest, reaching down and giving his brother’s hand a little squeeze, “No more secrets, Dean, promise?”

“I promise, Sammy. And I’ll tell Dad that you know tomorrow. We’ll figure out what’s going to happen then.”

Sam nodded, snuggling closer to his big brother. “Stay?”

“Yeah, Sammy, I’ll stay.”

“All night.”

“Okay, Sammy, okay. But if Dad gets upset tomorrow...”

“I’ll pout and tell him I asked you to stay.”

Dean nodded, letting himself settle down for the evening.

As the boys fell asleep neither of them heard their father’s footsteps walking away from Sam’s bedroom door, nor did they hear the small sob he made. John had wanted to protect Sam, but now his son knew, and it wouldn’t be long before he’d end up in the family business.

He crawled into bed next to Henry, giving a small pained look. “Sam found out, not everything, but he knows that monsters are real now.”

“We’ll deal with it, John. He’s a good kid, smart. He’ll be fine. Think of it this way, it will be one less thing you have to lie to him about.”

John nodded, and as Henry turned off the light he knew that sleep wouldn’t come easy that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled porn

When Henry woke up it was 3AM and he could tell that John was still awake. He rolled over, looking his son in the eyes, running his hand down John’s cheek.  
“What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t how I wanted him to find out. I thought there’d be more time.”

“I know, John, but he knows, and you have to explain things to him. I’ll help. I’ve been thinking, about what Bobby said. If the order was wiped out, we need to find the bunker. Someplace safe. Maybe the books and research are all still there, and maybe we can find something that will help you find the demon who killed your wife and destroy it.”

John looked at him, taking a deep breath, “I just want them safe.”

“I understand that. I really do. And I was thinking, Sam mentioned that you move around a lot, due to hunting obviously,” he cringed at that, “but maybe, if the bunker is secure it could be a base, somewhere safe for the boys, somewhere they can stay where you don’t have to move them around all the time.”

“You mean WE don’t have to move them around?”

Henry nodded, “Yeah, I meant we. It would be better for them, somewhere they could call home.” He gave a little sigh, “Somewhere they could have roots.”

John nodded at that, resting his forehead against Henry’s, “I like the sound of that.” He gave the other man a kiss, one filled with the emotions he couldn’t find the voice for. 

The kiss soon grew, John rolling them so that he was on top of Henry, his hands cupping the other man’s face. He was growing hard and could tell that Henry was just as turned on as he was, so he began to grind his crotch against his father’s, moving to kiss the side of Henry’s neck.

“Gonna fuck you,” John said in a breathy growl, nipping at the side of Henry’s throat.

“Yeah, okay, that’s good,” Henry moaned, arching up against John.

“Mm, want it so bad, wanna feel me in you again, don’t you? Wanna feel me dripping out of you.”

“Oh fuck, yes. Come on, John.”

John pulled back, pulling his t-shirt over his head, shoving his boxers down and off. At the same time Henry was quickly undressing, getting just as naked as John was. John was glad he had grabbed a bottle of lotion out of his bathroom earlier, because right now he couldn’t be bothered to leave the room to find anything.

“Gonna have to buy lube, fuck, this stuff isn’t the best for this.”

“I don’t fucking care, John, come on, do it already.”

John squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers, smiling at the sight before him. Henry was spread out naked on the bed, legs wide, looking sinfully delicious in the moonlight pouring in through the window. John moved between Henry’s legs, his fingers moving to his hole. He watched Henry bite his lip in pain as he worked a couple fingers into him, not bothering to give him time to get used to the feeling before he was working them swiftly in and out.

“Hey, look at me,” John said as Henry closed his eyes.

“Okay, oh fuck, okay,” Henry whispered, forcing his eyes open, looking John in the eye. The pain had swiftly passed, leaving only a slight burn and pleasure. Henry kept his eyes on John’s as his son began to work a third finger inside of him, stretching him even wider. “Oh god, fucking hell,” he moaned, biting his lip once more to try and drown the sound.

John leaned down over him, kissing him fiercely, swallowing his father’s moans as he twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching Henry wide open. He pulled his fingers out, pouring more lotion onto them, and quickly slicked his cock before thrusting into the man under him.

“John, god yes, just like that,” Henry whimpered as John began to thrust into him.

“Daddy likes this doesn’t he? Likes his little boy fucking his sweet, tight little ass. Gonna fuck you until you can’t walk properly, gonna fill you so full of my come I’ll be dripping out of you for days.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Henry moaned, arching his back as John started to pound into him hard and fast, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. He clawed at John’s back, hands moving down to his son’s ass, as if he was trying to force him deeper inside of him.

“Fuck yes, such a slut for me. Such a dirty, filthy slut. Love getting fucked by me, don’t you, Daddy? Love taking my cock into your slutty hole, having me come in you,” the words were growled, John slowing down his thrusts, each one coming teasingly slow.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already. God, yes, want it, want it so bad,” Henry cried out. “Please, Baby, please just fuck me already.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll fuck you alright,” John bit out, slamming into him hard and fast, his hands tight on Henry’s hips.

They didn’t talk much after that, both reduced to moans and gasps, John slamming into Henry’s body again and again, biting his father’s shoulder, marking him up, Henry’s hands clawing at John, leaving his own marks on his son’s body.

John came with a shout, forehead resting against Henry’s shoulder as he filled his father’s body with his seed. He gave a few more half-hearted thrusts, and gave a savage little grin when Henry came, John’s name on his lips.

When the sun came up John was wrapped around Henry from behind, both of them hard. John gave a little grin, and slowly worked his way into Henry’s body, his father waking with a moan as John began to thrust slowly in and out of him.

“Mm, could get used to this, waking up every morning, fucking you. Yeah, I think I’m gonna do that,” John whispered into Henry’s ear, his hand wrapping around his father’s cock. “Gonna take you, Daddy, every damn morning, what you think about that?”

“Yeah, oh fuck, okay, yeah John, we can do that,” Henry moaned, resting his head back on John’s shoulder as his son fucked him slowly, almost tenderly.

Henry wasn’t sure how to handle that, their other two couplings had been rough, aggressive, but this was almost sweet, passionate, lacking the hard edge from before. And part of him knew this was how John had been with his dead wife, slow and tender, loving. “Mm, please, John.”

“Please what, Daddy?” John chuckled. “Want harder? Faster? Or just like this? Tell me what you want.”

“This, god, this, John. Just don’t stop, okay?”

John nodded, continuing with his slow thrusts, kissing Henry’s shoulder. “Turn your head a bit, wanna kiss you,” he whispered.

Henry did as John asked, and the kiss he received, like the way John was currently fucking him, was different from before, lacking the hard, almost brutal edge. He threw everything into the kiss, moaning as his orgasm caught him by surprise. He came over John’s hand, whimpering as his son slowly began to speed up his thrusts, until soon after John was coming as well.

“Mm, that was good,” John said softly, nuzzling the side of Henry’s neck.

“Very, very good. Could get used to that.”

“Good to hear.”

By the time they got out of bed and back into their sleep clothes Sam, Dean, and Bobby were up and at the kitchen table. Sam looked like he’d been crying off and on during the night and both Dean and Bobby looked uncomfortable. Dean had a blush on his face, and John figured out that he had probably woken up hard, which wasn’t that unexpected, but he’d been in bed with Sammy, probably flush up against him.

“Dean, a word?”

Dean nodded, following his father into the living room.

“Listen, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Okay, Kiddo. It’s just something that happens.”

“But he was wiggling in his sleep and it felt good and I came,” Dean said, looking at his feet, looking mortified.

“It wasn’t your fault, and it’s not his fault either, okay? Just, I’ll explain why you can’t sleep in bed with him that often to him later, okay?”

Dean nodded, a small smile of relief on his face. “I felt bad, because... I thought he’d think I wanted him, you know, how I shouldn’t.”

“I trust that you’d never do anything like that. Neither of you is old enough for that sort of thing.”

“And if we were older? And it happened then, what would you say?”

John sighed, “Dean, I can’t say a damn thing. If, when you are both older, if it’s something that you both want, that makes both of you happy, then I’m not going to stop you. But not until Sammy’s at least your age, if not a little older.” 

When Dean nodded John motioned him to go back into the kitchen. He knew damn well that before Henry had shown up he would have never given his sons permission to get involved, hell even the thought of that happening would have angered him, but he knew he’d be a hypocrite if he did that, all things considering.

Dean was still blushing when John walked into the kitchen, especially whenever Sammy grinned at him. John looked over at Bobby, but the other hunter had an unreadable expression on his face and John prayed that he wouldn’t cause too much of a problem. Bobby was practically family, but if he tried interfering too much, John would end up cutting ties with the man.


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up leaving a shortly after breakfast, only packing a few overnight bags, leaving the rest of their things at the house, just in case the place Henry was leading them to was for some reason not available. They only stopped to eat and to stretch out, driving until dark. Even though they could have made it there in the middle of the night they decided to stop and get some sleep.

John got the boys their own room, and Bobby took the room opposite them, leaving John and Henry with a room of their own. They’d barely gotten the door closed before John had Henry pinned against the wall, his hands in the other man’s hair as he kissed him hard and fast.

“Fuck, John,” Henry moaned as John began to kiss the side of his neck, licking at the marks he had already placed there earlier.

“Want you to suck me, Daddy,” John said in a rough growl, “and maybe if you do a good job I’ll let you fuck me.”

Henry’s eyes widened at that and he slowly got to his knees in front of John, helping his son undo his pants. With a nervous grin he pulled them down, then worked the other man’s boxers down as well. “Never done this before,” he said softly, licking his lips.

“Mm, god, can’t wait to be the first person to you do this for, the only person,” there was a possessive, hard edge to John’s voice. He ran his fingers through Henry’s hair, pulling his father’s face closer to his crotch. “Come on, Daddy, open up nice and wide for me.”

Henry breathed in John’s scent, licking tentatively at the head of his cock. John moaned above him so he repeated the action, giving small little explorative licks. 

“Fuck yes, just like that,” John groaned, his fingers tightening in Henry’s hair. “Let me in, fuck, come on, open up wide for me, take me in your mouth.”

Henry did as he was asked, moaning around John’s shaft as his son slipped past his lips. He whimpered a bit, his eyes watering when John thrust in too fast, choking him, almost making him gag. He ran his hands up and down John’s thighs, trying to show his thanks as John stilled, letting him get used to the length in his mouth.

It was far from the most skilled blow jobs John had ever received, but that didn’t matter. It still was incredible, and the fact that Henry was going along so willingly with whatever John wanted made his head spin. He wondered just how far, just how long it would take before Henry told him no. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Henry’s mouth, making sure that he wasn’t going too hard, that he wasn’t really hurting his father, but at the same time not going slow enough that he barely felt it. They had time for Henry to learn how to do this properly, because if John had his way this wouldn’t be the only time he’d feel those lips wrapped around his cock.

He ran his fingers through Henry’s hair, moving down to cup the side of his face, “Look so good like this, Daddy, with my cock in your mouth. Fucking perfect.”

Henry moaned around John’s length, more turned on than he thought he should be by doing this. His cock was hard in his pants, straining against his zipper almost painfully. He pulled off of John, licking his lips. “Naked, on the bed, want us both naked, John. Don’t worry, I’ll go back to what I was doing.”

John nodded, pulling Henry to his feet, kissing him passionately. He undressed quickly, watching the almost teasingly slow way Henry undressed before they moved to the bed, John laying back, Henry moving between his legs.

John moaned loudly as Henry took him back into his mouth. He felt his father’s fingers teasing at his hole, the digits cool and wet. He gave a little grin, noticing the bottle of lube he had picked up earlier that day on the bed next to them, realizing just what his father had in mind. He hadn’t even noticed the man grabbing the bottle, but then again his concentration wasn’t that good at the moment, too caught up in feelings and sensations.

As Henry began to bob his head slowly up and down John’s length, getting used to the feeling of the pulsing organ in his mouth he slowly began to work his boy open. John was moaning, cursing, begging Henry for more, his words almost nonsense, but he never once asked Henry to stop.

By the time Henry had three fingers inside of John his son was almost arching off the bed, thrusting up into Henry’s mouth, fingers clenching and un-clenching the sheets under them. He could tell that John was near completion, if it wasn’t for the physical signs the way he was cursing, begging Henry to make him come, begging his Daddy to push him over the edge would have clued him in. He grinned around John’s shaft, sucking hard as his fingers teased at John’s prostate.

John came with a shout of Henry’s name, filling the other man’s mouth, some of his come escaping Henry’s lips and spilling down his chin. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Henry,” he moaned, closing his eyes tightly as pleasure washed over him.

He came to less than a minute later, Henry looking down at him with a smug little grin. He could feel the head of Henry’s cock teasing at his hole and nodded, waiting for his father to slam into him hard and fast, knowing he deserved it. There was a twinge of pain, but nothing he was preparing for, as Henry slowly began pushing inside of him, pausing every time John gave a look or sound of pain.

“Hey, look at me, John,” Henry whispered, waiting until John opened his eyes and locked them on his. “How’s this feel? Hmm, do you like this?”

John nodded, “God yes. Thought, oh fuck, thought you’d be rougher.”

“Doesn’t always need to be rough, John. And besides, I think you need it nice and slow your first time.” Henry continued his slow, almost lazy thrusts in and out of John’s body, his hands almost petting John as he took him slowly.

“Henry, fuck, Dad, come on, I’m not some girl you need to treat softly.”

Henry reached down between them, wrapping his hand around John’s cock, “Mm, could never mistake you for a girl, John. And I might not need to do this like I am, but I want to. Want to drive you mad with pleasure. Want to make you lose control for me.” He continued his slow movements, grinning as John began begging him for more, to go harder, “We do this my way, Baby Boy. You be a good boy for Daddy and I’ll let you come again.”

John felt a spike of arousal at those words, nodding his head. He pulled Henry down for a kiss, whimpering as his father began to stroke him slowly in time with his thrusts. “Please, I need, oh fuck, Daddy, need you to go faster, harder. Please, need it so bad.”

Henry eventually decided to take pity on John and began to thrust harder and faster into him. By the time they were both nearing completion both of them were moaning loudly, the headboard hitting the wall again and again.

John screamed out Henry’s name as he came, covering his father’s hand and stomach in his spend. Henry gave a little chuckle, then cursed, John’s name falling from his lips as his orgasm washed over him.

One room over Sam slept through it all, and Dean was curled in the corner his eyes tightly closed, trying to ignore the sounds coming from his father and grandfather’s room. A room away from them Bobby Singer lay in his bed, saying the last name Winchester as if it were a curse word.

When morning came around John, Henry, and Sam were the only ones who seemed completely rested, and Dean ended up pulling his father aside before they checked out.

“Next time, can you get a room farther from mine or get me earplugs?” Dean practically begged. “I didn’t need to hear that.”

John couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s words, but nodded in agreement. He caught the look Bobby was giving him and realized the other hunter had heard him as well. A blush covered his face as he walked into the motel office to turn in his key, especially when the clerk, who had been on duty when they checked in, gave him a wink, telling him he wouldn’t have been quiet either if his partner was as hot as Henry was.

They drove the rest of the way to the bunker, making it by mid-morning. Sam and Dean had rode with Bobby, and John knew he’d need to make things up to his eldest. When they got to the door, Henry pulled out his key, and they all stepped inside. 

Henry couldn’t tell who was more impressed, John, his boys, or Bobby Singer. The place was abandoned, having not been used for decades, but other than that it was almost completely intact.

Bobby made his way over to the bookshelves, knowing he could get lost there and not care about that fact. Sam and Dean were just staring in awe, and with their father’s approval began exploring the bunker, grins on their faces. John was looking at the weapons on display and knew, without a doubt, that he’d found a home for himself and his boys.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s less than a day after they get to the bunker before John and Henry are taking off, not going on a hunt, but heading back up to the house John had been living in with the boys to go and get their belongings. They had rented a truck, leaving the Impala at the bunker, having Bobby stay behind with the boys to keep an eye on them.

Mid-afternoon finds John and Henry checking into a little seedy out of the way motel, John barely having the door closed behind them when he started yanking at Henry’s clothes, needing the other man naked. They’d been flirting most of the drive, and it had been Henry’s hand on John’s crotch, kneading his cock through his jeans that had forced John to find them someplace to have a little fun.

“Want you to fuck me, John,” Henry gasped against the side of John’s neck, grinding against him.

“Oh yeah, gonna fuck you, Daddy, gonna fuck you nice and hard,” John promised, shoving his father down onto the bed. “Gonna fuck that sweet little ass of yours, pump you all full of me.”

Henry stripped out of his clothes, watching John do the same through lust filled eyes. It was almost overwhelming, the need to have John inside of him, over and over again, but Henry really didn’t mind, because he knew that John would be more than willing to satisfy that urge. “Come on, John don’t want to wait.”

John gave a little grin, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out the small bottle of lube he had stashed there before climbing onto the bed. He watched as Henry spread his legs wide and invitingly, and settled between them before pouring out some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. “God you look sexy, Daddy,” he said softly, running his non-lube covered hand over Henry’s thigh, his other hand moving down between the man’s legs to tease at his hole. “Want this so bad, want me in you as much as I want to be inside of you.”

“Yeah, oh god, John. Don’t tease, Baby, need it hard, need it rough.”

John thrust his fingers into Henry’s body, making the other man moan loudly. His movements were fast and a tad on the brutal side, but John knew that both of them wanted and needed it like this. “Fucking hell, look so damn good on my fingers. Mm, bet you could take all of them some day.”

Those words had Henry’s eyes widening and an even louder moan leaving his mouth. “Oh fuck, yeah, gonna have to do that, Baby.” It still surprised Henry how willingly he was doing this, how much he craved the feeling of something, be it John’s fingers or his cock, buried inside of him. He’d never even thought about this before coming to this time, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m ready, John. Fuck me already, come on, don’t be a tease.”

John nodded, slipping his fingers out of his father’s hole. He poured more lube onto his hand, quickly covering his cock with the slick liquid before he lined up with Henry’s hole, slipping inside his tight, hot passage. “Fuck, so damn good, Daddy,” John moaned as he bottomed out.

“Oh fuck, John, feels so good,” Henry moaned, grabbing his son by the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

John started moving quickly, hard almost brutal thrusts into Henry’s body. He’d had other lovers since Mary had died, but none of them had made him feel like his father did. It may be because none of them had been male, but John had a sneaking suspicion that even had he had other male lovers none of them would have made him feel like the man under him did.

“So perfect, Daddy, never giving you up, never. Only way this ends is if one of us dies,” he growled, kissing Henry hard.

“We’ll, oh fuck, we’ll have to make sure that’s not for a very long time,” Henry panted, digging his fingers into John’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Oh god, harder, Baby, fuck me harder. Wanna feel it, wanna feel you for days and days.”

John nodded, his thrusts intensifying, hands gripping tightly onto Henry’s hips. He could tell his father was close, could see the look on his face that told him that a single touch would send him over the edge. It was surprising how well he knew those signs now, as they’d only been doing this for a couple of days, but John knew him better than he had even known Mary, which scared him.

“Gonna come for me, Daddy? Gonna come like the good little slut you are, come on your little boy’s cock?”

Henry nodded, breath coming in erratic pants as he came with a shout of John’s name. 

John watched the play of emotions on his father’s face as he came, moaning as his own orgasm hit him hard and fast. 

They rested for a little while, catching their breaths, trading soft, gentle kisses before they climbed out of bed and got dressed. Henry was moving a little slowly as he walked to the truck, and John grinned at the sight. He went to the office and turned in their key before returning to his father.

They continued driving and were about two hours out from the house when Henry grinned wickedly before leaning down so his head was in John’s lap. He quickly undid hi son’s pants, saying quietly, “Keep driving, Baby, and let me do this.”

John nodded, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road as Henry reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. He let out a shaky breath, cursing as Henry took him into his mouth and began sucking him. “Fuck, Daddy, your mouth.”

Henry moaned around John's shaft, bobbing his head up and down, loving the feeling of John filling his mouth like this. He pulled off briefly, looking up at his son, a grin on his face. “When I'm done, you're gonna pull over and we're gonna climb into the back of the truck and I'm gonna fuck you hard, Baby. I hope you don't mind.”

“Why don't, oh fuck, why don't we just pull over now and get in back, you can stretch me open while you blow me,” John said, his voice sounding wrecked.

Henry nodded, giving the head of John's cock a quick kiss before sitting up.

John pulled over as soon as he could. As soon as the truck was stopped Henry climbed out and went to the back before climbing into the empty space. John quickly followed him, not even bothering to shove his cock back into his pants.

Henry quickly undressed, watching as John did the same. He then pulled down one of the blankets off the wall of the truck and laid it down, motioning John to lay on it. As soon as John did so, Henry moved between John's legs, smiling before taking his son back into his mouth.

John cursed as his father began to tease him open with his fingers, clutching at the blanket under him, thrusting up into Henry's mouth. “Oh fuck, Daddy, feels so damn good. Love this, love what you do to me, love you. God, your fucking mouth, your fingers. Can't wait to have your cock in me again, can't wait to feel you coming inside me, fucking me with the same cock that made me.”

Henry laughed a little around John's cock, the vibrations that caused making John buck and whine, thrusting deeper into Henry's mouth and back onto his fingers. He pulled off slowly, almost teasingly slow, licking his lips, “You get off on that, don't you, Baby? Getting fucked by your Daddy's cock, getting filled up by the same dick that made you. If there'd be a way you'd let me get you pregnant, wouldn't you, Baby Boy?”

John nodded, eyes wide. “Oh fuck, yes, god yes. I'd let you, mm, fuck, please, wanna come for you, Daddy, wanna come and then have your hard cock in me.”

Henry gave a little laugh before taking John back into his mouth, his fingers moving inside of John's body. All of the sudden he felt John tense up, and then his mouth was being filled.

John's moans and shouts of pleasure echoed off the walls of the truck and he knew that any passing vehicle would be able to tell what was going on but he just couldn't bring himself to care. It felt too good, too right, being with Henry like this. He let out a little whimper of protest as Henry pulled off his cock at the same time he pulled his fingers out of him.

“Shh, Baby, gonna fill you right up. Don't you worry, Sweetheart. Daddy's gonna take care of you,” Henry cooed as he lined up with John's hole, thrusting into him with a slow movement. “See, told you I'd take care of my boy,” Henry whispered as he began to slowly thrust in and out of John's body.

“Did you know there are spells for that sort of thing, John? For letting guys have children together. Mm, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Having your little brother or sister for Daddy, giving Sam and Dean both a brother or sister and an uncle or aunt at the same time.”

John nodded, eyes widening at the thought, “Oh fuck, yeah, yeah. Want that, wanna do that for you, Daddy. Mm, want you to have mine too, god that be hot.”

Henry cursed, “Oh fucking hell. Yeah, okay, we can do that, Baby Boy. Just... not quite yet, we'll wait for a while, okay, Baby?”

John nodded, pulling Henry down for a kiss.

Henry began thrusting faster, his hands holding on tightly to John's hips, the sound of their coupling loud and passionate. “That's it, that's my boy, take it so good for Daddy. Come on, be a good boy and help Daddy come.”

John clenched down around Henry's shaft, loving the look of pure bliss and desire on his father's face as he did so. “Come for me, Daddy. Fill me all up, come on, make me have to drive with you dripping out of me.”

Henry started pounding into John harder, faster, and within moments he was coming, filling John up with his hot seed. He pulled out slowly, giving his son as kiss as he did so.

They dressed quickly and got back into the front of the truck, continuing their drive out to the house. John wasn't 100% certain if Henry had meant his words in the back, but if he had been speaking the truth about that, John had no doubt that sometime down the line there would be more Winchesters out there.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time John and Henry got back to the bunker over a week had passed. Bobby shook his head when the two of them showed up and stayed long enough to help them move things in before heading out on a hunt of his own.

Sam and Dean seemed well settled in, the boys taking rooms next to each other, but far enough away that they couldn't hear John and Henry at night. John felt a bit guilty. Dean was at an age where he was starting to notice things, starting to want sex, and John and Henry hadn't been quiet, so John could almost imagine what he had put Dean through.

He decided to sit down and talk with Dean, and after the four of them had eaten supper and Sammy had gone to his room to read for a bit before bed John pulled Dean aside.  
“Dean, if there is ever anything you need to talk about, you know you can talk to me, right?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Dad, seriously, I'm fine. But yeah, if I need to talk, I will, okay?”

“I know that this thing with me and Henry is confusing to you, and if anything we do makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me.”

Dean bit his lip, nodding a bit. “I... I'm not uncomfortable, not really. Just... I got kinda weirded out by hearing the two of you. I mean, I was turned on, not by you, not really, but by the sounds, and I was sharing a bed with Sammy and in my sleep I ended up kinda grinding against him and that freaked me out.”

John nodded in understanding. “I know, Kiddo, I know. And I promise to make sure you aren't put into that situation again if I can. Like I said, down the line, if, and I do mean if, if both you and Sammy decide to get involved I'm not gonna stop you. But I don't want you initiating it, nor do I want you to agree if Sammy is younger than you are now.”

Dean nodded, “Yes, Sir. I'd never do anything to hurt him. I love him.”

“I know you do, Dean, I know. I may not say this often enough, but you're a good kid and I'm proud of you. With Henry here now I can take some of the strain off of you. Let you be a kid more. This will be better for both of you, but especially you.”

“Dad? If you'd grown up with Henry would you two have been like this?”

“You mean together?” When Dean nodded, John shook his head, speaking, “No. I really don't think we would have ever crossed that line. This, both of us adults, is one thing. But had I had him around my entire childhood, had I grown up with him, no I don't see that happening.”

Dean smiled, “Okay. I was just curious. I'm gonna go to my room now, if that's okay?”

John nodded, giving a small smile as his eldest walked away.

He grinned when he felt arms being wrapped around him, and leaned back into Henry's embrace.

“You did good, John, making him feel comfortable with this, with us. And you're right, had I raised you, this would have never happened. I couldn't, not if things had been like that.”

John turned in Henry’s arms to face him, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. They stood like that for a while, kissing slowly until both of them were hard. John let Henry lead him into the room they were sharing, both of them stripping quickly.

Henry crawled onto the bed, licking his lips as he began to stroke himself, his eyes locked on John's. “Get your ass over here and fuck me, Baby. Wanna feel that big hard cock of yours inside me.”

John didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube they had placed on the nightstand, moving over Henry’s body. He poured some of the slick liquid over his fingers, cursing a little as he watched Henry spread his legs obscenely wide, holding himself open with one hand while he continued to stroke himself with the other.

John batted Henry’s hand away, growling out, “No touching, that's mine.”

Henry laughed a little breathlessly, but nodded, bringing his now free hand to the back of John's head, shoving his face down as he said, “Well if I can't touch myself, you're gonna be a good little boy and suck Daddy's cock for him.”

John grinned, taking the hard length into his mouth as he began to work his fingers into Henry’s body, quickly stretching him open for his cock. He bobbed up and down the long, thick length of Henry’s cock, making his father beg and moan under him, making sure his fingers hit that spot that made Henry scream in pleasure. 

John continued to work Henry’s cock with his mouth until he felt his father begin to shake, and he knew that if he didn't stop the other man would come. He pulled off with an obscene pop, licking his lips. At the same time he pulled his fingers out of Henry’s body, using the same hand to cover his own cock with lube before he moved up his father's body, trailing kisses and licks in his wake.

Henry moaned loudly when John entered him, not pausing until he was fully inside Henry’s body. He knew that it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge and knew damn well that John knew that by the smug little grin on his son's face. “Fuck me, dammit, wanna come for you, wanna come around your cock, Baby.”

John didn't need to be told twice, and he began thrusting into his father's body hard and fast, kissing the side of the other man's neck. He bit down onto his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that he knew there would be a mark.

Henry came with a shout, hands clawing at John's back, leaving scratches in their wake. He cursed and begged, wrapping his legs around John, locking his ankles at his son's ass, holding him inside. “That's it, that's a good little boy. Fuck your Daddy. Come on, Sweetie, fuck Daddy hard, fill him up with your come. Jesus, so fucking good.”

“Love this, don't you? Love having your little boy inside you, love him making you all messy and sticky. Mm, might just have to tie you up one of these days, fuck you whenever I want, leave you naked and waiting for me,” John said, his voice broken, wrecked sounding.

“Yeah, do it, fuck, John. Want that, want everything. Mm, I, oh fuck, I don't wanna wait. Gonna find the book, oh Jesus, gonna find the book and get all the ingredients together, gonna do that spell on myself. You'd like that, wouldn't you, gonna fuck me until I’m pregnant, gonna make me have your baby.”

If anything, Henry’s words made John move even faster. He grabbed Henry by the hair, kissing him roughly. He could already imagine how hot Henry was gonna look, belly swollen with John's baby. John remembered how hot Mary had been when she was pregnant with Dean and Sam, how he couldn't keep his hands off of her the farther alone she was in both pregnancies, and knew without a doubt that seeing Henry like that would be just as hot.

“Yeah, god yes, gonna be so fucking good. Won't be able to keep my hands off you, gonna fuck you up until the day you give birth, shit, gonna look so fucking good all full of my baby.” He could feel Henry growing hard once more and reached between them, stroking his father's length as he continued his thrusts. 

All too soon Henry was on edge again, and he could tell that John was closing in on his own orgasm. “Come on, Baby, fill Daddy up, wanna feel you coming in me. Shit, want you to be dripping out of me. Yeah, that's it, John, come for me.”

John couldn't hold back any longer, coming with a shout of Henry’s name, pumping his seed deep inside of his father's body. He continued to stroke Henry’s cock, sucking at the side of his father's neck until he felt the other man tense up, and his hand was covered in Henry’s come. 

John slowly pulled out of Henry’s body, moving until he was laying next to his father. He pulled the other man against his chest, running his hands down his back. 

They dozed for a little while before getting dressed once more and made their way to the kitchen. Sam and Dean were already at the table, eating sandwiches. John gave the boys a smile, one that both of them returned, though Dean's was a bit too knowing for John's taste. He sighed, shaking his head as a blush covered his eldest's face.

After they ate Henry went off to go search through the books, and John couldn't help the erection he got, just knowing exactly what his father was looking for. Dean rolled his eyes as John shifted a bit self-consciously, muttering something about his dad being worse than him. 

John laughed, Dean was right about that. He was acting like a horny teenager, but he couldn't help himself, Henry brought out a side of John he hadn't thought was still in him. It was a few hours later when Henry appeared once more, and John was busy in the kitchen, making supper for the four of them, Dean and Sammy reading books out in the other room.

Henry came up behind John, whispering into his ear as he ground against his son's ass, “I found the book I needed. We only need one ingredient, which shouldn't be to hard to find, and then... then you and I are gonna make a baby.”

John licked his lips, moving so that he was in front of Henry, and dropped to his knees, pulling his father's cock out of his pants. He looked up into his father's eyes, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking him into a quick orgasm. As soon as he was finished he stood, and helped his father get his pants back up before saying, “Good, I can't wait.”

Henry gave a little grin, shoving John until his back hit the counter. He kissed him hard, shoving his hand down the front of his son's pants and began stroking him. Henry worked quickly, swallowing John's moans as his son came in his pants, pulling his hand back out to lick it clean. 

“Seriously?” they heard, and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, an annoyed and embarrassed look on the boy's face. “Sammy's hungry and I came to see when supper was gonna be. Good thing it was me, don't think Sammy should be seeing that sort of thing.”

John flushed red, his head down. He knew that they needed to control themselves, and Dean was right, Sammy was too young to see that sort of thing. He hadn't been thinking, and felt bad about that fact.

“We'll make sure to not do anything were either of you can see it,” Henry said quietly, a blush on his face as well.

“Okay. So when can I tell him it'll be ready by?”

“Give us another 15 or 20 minutes and supper will be ready, Dean,” John said, moving back to the stove.

When Dean left the room both John and Henry gave little laughs. Henry stopped laughing first and said, “We'll have to behave ourselves better. God, if he'd came in only a few minutes earlier.”

John nodded, “Yeah. We really need to do that. Don't think either of them needs to see you and me in the act.”

Henry nodded, washing his hands off. “So why don't we finish making supper and then the four of us can do something, watch a movie or play a game, have a little family time.”  
John nodded with a grin on his face, turning back to what he was doing. If he was half hard all through supper and the game time with his sons afterwords, that was nobodies business but his and Henry’s. And if they spent the rest of the evening fucking, falling asleep less than an hour before sunrise, well, who could blame them.

~

Gabriel grinned, watching the two sleeping humans fondly. He knew he was interfering, that most of his brothers and sisters would be upset for what he was about to do, but he really couldn't care. He turned, dropping a package onto the dresser across from the foot of the bed, giving John and Henry everything they would need to make their family larger. 

Neither human heard him leave.


End file.
